Percy and Calypso or Percy and Annabeth?
by limegreen0421
Summary: Annabeth and Percy zoom to Calypso's island. Calypso likes Percy. Percy likes both. Annabeth likes Percy. Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth pleaded as she yanked on my arm. "I want to see what it's like at Ogygia!"

"Annabeth, you wanted to see what it was like hearing the Sirens sing," I said in an exasperated voice.

"No fair!" She exclaimed. "YOU got to!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I did. But that's because I landed there."

"I wanna see Calypso's island!" She pouted which wasn't like her at all.

I had just finished telling her about how a girl, Calypso got punished because she helped her father, Atlas, in a war against the gods. Her punishment was staying on an island called Ogygia for the rest of her life. When I came there, Calypso had told me that a hero never finds Ogygia again.

"I can't go to Ogygia again," I told her.

"Please!" She cried. "Pray to your dad!"

"We have to ask Chiron for permission," I reminded her.

She planted a kiss on my cheek. "Then what are we waiting for?" She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me along.

We jogged to the Big House to find Chiron. And there he was.

"What is it children?" He asked.

"Well, Annabeth was wondering if-" I began but I didn't go far until Annabeth stomped on my foot. "Ow!" I yelped.

"What Percy means is that _we _were wondering if we could go on a date outside of camp," Annabeth said, glaring at me with her stormy gray eyes. Trust me. It's not very scary when someone glares at you, but when a daughter of Athena glares at you, you want to pee in your pants.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Really?" I questioned surprised. "You're not gonna stop us?"

The centaur looked up from the book he was reading. "Do you want me to?"

"No," I answered confused at this new Chiron. "Well, kind of but-"

Annabeth stepped on my foot again.

"Ouch!" I clutched my foot. For a girl, she was really strong.

"Great!" She smiled sweetly at Chiron. "We'll be on our way!"

Her smile broke as a voice pierced the air. "Who's going where, now?"

My eyes immediately darted to the door of the Big House and so do Annabeth's. Chiron just set his book down calmly as we saw the God of Wine standing in the doorway. Our camp director, Dionysus.

He spoke again. "I won't let _any _of you go _anywhere._"

I sighed in relief. "Well, Annabeth." I tried my best to sound upset. "I guess we can't go anywhere for our date." I was really happy inside. I didn't want to go to Ogygia again. It made me sad.

"Please, Mr. D. I just wanna-" Annabeth got cut off by the Wine God.

"No, Anna Bell," he confirms. "You will not go anywhere for your _date _tonight."

He said 'date' like that was a word he never heard of before.

"Fine," Annabeth grabbed my wrist, and marched away.

When we got to the commons area, Annabeth grabbed 2 surf boards that Tyson, my half brother, had used to decorate the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth plopped them on the water, did a belly flop on top of one, then I did the same. I prayed t my dad to let us on our way to Ogygia. Then I heard a voice.

"Lucky harpies eat children now!" The harpies cried out happily. they raced towards us, but by then, Annabeth and I were speeding away.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

Belly surfing is so fun, especially when your riding 100 miles per minute, and your boyfriend is controlling everything.

It's loud and beautiful. I saw light blue water flying behind, and turquoise water down below me. My half wet, half dry hair whipped in the wind and I felt free.

"HOW MUCH LONGER?!" I yelled through the magnificent sound of the water.

"400.5 MILES!" Percy's loud answer echoed toward me.

"So 4 minutes and 30 seconds!" I said automatically.

"YEP!" I heard my guy's cute voice. "I THINK!"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, I can hear you," I said as I rolled my eyes. "And of course I'm right. I was literally born from a brain so I _am _a brain."

"MAYBE NOT A SMART ONE!" Percy teased.

Percy could be a... Well, such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. See that was a reasonable name to give him. Perfect name actually.

I clung to my surf board as we went on faster.

"HOLD ON!" Percy screamed with terror in his voice. I sensed something wrong.

"WHY?!" I panicked.

"WHIRLPOOOOOOOOL!" He cried.

All of a sudden, there was a drop down and I started spinning. I screamed.

"Percy!" I cried. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"I'm... Trying..." His voice sounded tired. "The other sea... Gods... They are making this... Whirlpool against my... Father." He sounded so exhausted.

_Please, Poseidon, _I prayed. _Make this stop. Help me. Please. Help Percy. _

There was a blinding flash, and everything went calm. I knew it would work. I was confident.

I cleared my voice.

"What?" Percy stared at me.

"You're supposed to thank me," I replied, like _duh. _

_"_Thank you for what now?" Percy scrunched up his eyebrows.

_He's so cute when he's confused. _I thought.

"For saving us in that whirlpool," I announced.

"What? You didn't stop it. I did. I prayed to my dad, then I willed the currents to stop. Then I made the sea calm down." Percy pointed out.

I blushed. "Oh, sorry."

That's what I get for being to over confident, I guess.

We sped through the ocean again, until we arrived at an island.

"Welcome to Ogygia," A girl welcomed us warmly. "My name is Calypso... Percy?! What are you doing here?! I am so glad to see you! You've come back for me!"

She ran over and kissed him full on the lips in excitement. She squeezed him tightly. Then she looked up from _my,_ let me repeat; _my boyfriend._

_Who does this girl think she is? _I thought to myself bitterly. _A person who thinks she can go around kissing people's boyfriends? _

_"_Who's this?" She asked.

"That's Annabeth," Percy replied uncomfortably.

"Hi, Calypso." We shook hands. "Percy has told me an awful lot about you."

"Why, he has?!" Calypso squeezed him again. "That's sooo sweet, Percy!"

As Calypso dragged Percy somewhere else, a horrible thought came to my mind.

_Could Percy be cheating on me?_


	3. aUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


End file.
